


when you say my name

by kittymannequin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Collar, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Filthy, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Cock, Magic Strap-on, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Smut, Strap-On, god this got real dirty real quick, leash, listen this is just aura's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: catra and adora finally have some time alone and boy, are they gonna use it well---title courtesy of validea brought to u by ur local heathen, aura
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 570





	1. Chapter 1

There’s something so primal about knowing that behind the large door of their bedroom there’s an eager Adora just waiting for her. 

Catra barely had enough sense to not skip her way through the castle after her sparring session with Scorpia. More of a “listening to Scorpia daydream about Perfuma” session.

She takes a deep breath and steadies herself. 

Tonight would be a little different. A little more intense, more.. Of everything. They’d talked about it, made sure both were ready to explore a little more and, well, Adora’s had some ideas that Catra was more than willing to go through. After all, they were mostly all about Catra taking even more charge and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t eager.

When she opens the door, she makes sure to take a slow step inside, taking in the full sight before her: Adora, sitting at the edge of the bed, clad in nothing but her briefs and an undershirt, hands clasped in her lap and a small pout on her lips. 

What a sight to behold.

Catra makes sure the door is locked - they don’t need a repeat of the time Glimmer barged in while Catra was on her knees, making good use of her tongue - and, when she turns around, she sets a hand on her hip, standing in spot as she looks Adora over, gaze slowly moving from head to toe before finally resettling on Adora’s baby-blues. 

“You look like you’ve been waiting patiently.” 

Adora nods, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Catra _loves_ it.

“Good girl.”

Taking a few slow, measured steps, Catra crosses the room with poise, reaching the bed only to stop short of Adora. Watching her, like this, so ready, want all but seeping through her skin, Catra wishes she could almost.. Frame this moment, for some future reference. She reaches out then, cupping the side of Adora’s face with a steady hand, enjoying the pleasant warmth that wraps around her heart when Adora tilts her head and leans into the touch. It’s soft, unlike the things she’s got planned for later, but Catra revels in it, rubbing her thumb over Adora’s cheek and taking in as much of this softness as she can. Try as she may, she can never seem to get enough of it. 

She decides to indulge in it a little longer and brings her other hand to Adora’s face, tilting her head so she can press their lips together in a slow, tender kiss. Catra’s come to realize she really, _really_ loves those. And Adora all but gives into her, eyes falling shut and lips pliant, moving in practiced tandem with Catra’s own. 

When Catra begins to pull back, she smirks, satisfied, as Adora chases after her, barely managing to keep her hands still in her lap, pout immediately returning. Catra brings a thumb to press to those pretty lips of hers, a short little purr filling the silence of the room as she runs it over Adora’s bottom lip, so torturously slow in her motions. Her ears twitch at the barely audible gasp Adora lets out when she presses her thumb between Adora’s lips and watches, with a satisfying hum, as Adora opens her mouth without so much as a word from Catra. 

“You’re such an eager, needy little thing, aren’t you, Adora?”

She doesn’t wait for an answer, instead leaning down and slipping her hand to the back of Adora’s neck, grabbing the base of her hair and tugging to tilt her head back. Her eyes fall to the expanse of Adora’s neck, the soft, sensitive skin there, the small spot where her shoulder and neck meet that always has Adora squirming, the faint, barely noticeable bite marks just below her ear. 

_Heh. Past handiwork._

When she looks back into Adora’s eyes, there’s a certain shimmer to them, a haze that’s come down over them. Catra smirks at her, just barely, and leans down again, lips coming close to Adora’s but stopping short as she presses just the barest hint of a soft little peck to the corner of them. When Adora lets out a whine not a second later, Catra tugs on her hair again, looking into her eyes.

“Ah, ah. None of that.” She murmurs, bringing her other hand up to draw a single claw down Adora’s throat. “You’ve been good so far, Adora. Don’t stop now.” She watches Adora swallow then and let’s up her tight hold of her hair, smiling when Adora nods slightly.

She steps away from her then, very aware of the needy, almost panicked look in Adora’s eyes, but she doesn’t go far. Just two steps back to pull her shirt up and over her head, throwing it carelessly to the side as she watches, with rapt attention, how Adora’s eyes widen.

“Like what you see?” 

The little nod she gets is bashful but the way Adora pulls her lip between her teeth and wrings her hands is nothing if not eager. Eager and needy. 

“Good.” Catra murmurs, taking a step closer. “Scoot up.” She watches as Adora immediately moves up the bed, urgency in her movements, and looks back to Catra who’s taken the last few steps back to the bed, with her hands fiddling with the belt of her pants. 

Adora looks like she could all but devour her when Catra slips them off and throws them haphazardly to the side, climbing up on the bed like a true cat on the prowl, her eyes focused on nothing but Adora. Something in the way Adora’s looking at her changes, her eyes glaze over with such need that Catra can feel it all the way in her core, and it spurs her on to move just a tad faster.

“Spread your legs for me, baby.” Catra murmurs, smirking as Adora immediately does what she’s been told, letting Catra settle between her legs. Catra watches her for a moment, with her chest already heaving and her eyes so full of want, mouth open in a small ‘o’. 

It’s hard to focus with Adora looking at her like that. All… Soft and vulnerable and so, _so_ needy. 

“Tell me, Adora..” Catra murmurs, edging closer and leaning over her, tail swooshing slowly side to side. “What do you need?” She runs a careful claw over her thigh, just dragging it over the unmarred skin, a small, red mark left in its trail. “Hm?”

“You.. I need y- ah!” Adora’s words are cut off with a precise squeeze of Catra’s hand on her leg, claws digging into her skin. Not more than she can handle but enough to hurt in such a delicious way. 

“You’re gonna have to be a little more specific for me, Adora.” 

She splays her palm over the marks, rubbing softly before moving her hand further up, fingers teasing at the hem of Adora’s undershirt. She keeps her eyes on her girlfriend, tail flicking from one side to the other before she settles it softly over Adora’s leg and uses that miniscule distraction to slip her hand under the fabric, bristling with pride when Adora’s breath catches in her throat.

“Let’s try it again, won’t we?” Catra murmurs, moving into Adora’s space fully and settling her free hand on Adora’s leg, the other rubbing little circles over her abs. _Fuck, those abs are gonna be the death of me_. “What do you need, Adora?” She punctuates her words with a drag of her claws against Adora’s abs, reveling in her squirming. 

“I need you to, ah..” Adora trails off and Catra grins, pushing her hand further up, tips of her fingers teasing over Adora’s ribs. “I need you to touch me more, please. I.. Need you to fuck me.” 

Catra smirks, leaning closer and kissing her, far from the soft, gentle kisses from before. She kisses her with urgency, all tongue, pushing Adora down on the bed and cupping her breast, squeezing. The second she takes to breathe she revels in Adora’s groan, but she kisses her again, even deeper this time, dragging her fangs over Adora’s lip as she pulls it between her teeth and sucks on it. 

Slipping a knee between Adora’s legs, she presses it as close to her as she can, letting go of Adora’s lip and staring down at her, taking in the sight of her blown pupils, the heavy breaths and her lips red and bitten. She squeezes with her hand again, watching as Adora’s eyes fall shut and she lets out a small, barely audible moan. 

“So pliant…” Catra murmurs, taking a stiff, perked up nipple between her thumb and forefinger, tugging slightly. “And I haven’t even done anything.” 

“Catra…” 

“Yes, Adora?” Her voice is dulcet and teasing, and she sets her free hand on Adora’s shoulder, eyeing the fabric for a moment before her eyes shift back to Adora’s face. “I think this is a nuisance.” She murmurs, only for the sound of ripping to follow immediately after, as the undershirt comes undone. 

Adora gasps, staring at her both in awe and excitement. 

“Was that really necessary?” 

Catra raises an eyebrow, smirk already forming on her lips as she twists Adora’s nipple in her fingers, grinning when Adora’s eyes immediately fall shut and she grabs the sheets, digging her fingers into them. She leans down then and takes the other nipple between her lips, sucking softly before she tugs it with her teeth and grins at the sound of Adora’s moan slipping past her lips. She flicks her tongue over it, making sure to cup the other breast again and squeeze before she, reluctantly, lets go and drags her nails down Adora’s abs, leaving little red marks in her wake.

She presses a kiss to Adora’s nipple and looks up at her, smirk wide and teasy, before slowly edging down, kissing over her ribs, dragging her tongue down the slope in the middle of her abs and biting into her hip, eliciting yet another moan. 

“Up.” She mumbles into her skin, and tugs her briefs off in one swift motion, kissing up the inside of her thigh and nipping here and there, leaving little purple bruises on Adora’s unmarred skin. She looks up from between her legs, leaning into her leg and nuzzling against it softly, purring. When Adora moves a hand to her hair, trying to urge her to move closer, Catra murmurs, nipping at her thigh.

“Patience, _princess_.” 

Still, despite her words, she moves closer, staring up with a raised eyebrow and a purr still rumbling through her. Her eyes lock onto Adora’s needy, eager ones and, without breaking that contact, she presses her lips to Adora’s slit. There’s a soft shudder that comes from above, an intake of breath that gives Catra all the permission she might need, even if they’ve done this countless times so far.

Closing her eyes she takes a long, slow lick, unable to stop the groan that escapes her at Adora’s taste. Catra absolutely _loves_ it. It’s salty, but almost sweet even, a delicious mix that always has her wanting more. So she delves in for more, parting Adora’s already slick lips and tasting more each time. She focuses on her clit for a while, the swollen nub all but begging for her attention, as she pulls the hood back with her lips and lashes over it with her tongue. When she sucks it between her lips, she feels Adora’s hands slip into her hair, nails digging into her scalp. Catra can only smirk and keep her ministrations going, because pulling those squirms from Adora, the little moans of pleasure that begin to fill the room.. It’s everything.

Catra makes sure to alternate between sucking on her clit and giving her long, slow licks, every once in a while pulling Adora’s clit between her teeth and tugging, just to feel her pulling her hair harder, desperately trying to bring Catra closer. She stops for a few seconds, just staring up at the way Adora’s chest is heaving, before delving back, eagerly lapping up the wetness and licking, alternating between little nips on Adora’s clit and long, continuous lashes of her tongue over it. When she presses past the tight entrance, groaning because the taste seems to be even more intense there, Adora pulls _hard_ on her hair, bringing her closer and all but rutting against Catra’s tongue. It takes no more than one press of her tongue and Adora half-groans and half-squeals, pulling so hard on Catra’s hair and raising her hips for more of that delicious friction, before her back hits the bed again and the only sounds filling the room are her huffs and incomprehensible mumbles. 

Enjoying her spot, Catra purrs against her, grinning when Adora squirms momentarily but seems to adjust to it almost immediately after. With another small peck to her clit, Catra looks up at her, taking in the sight of Adora’s chest rising and falling, until their eyes meet.

“D-Did I hurt you? Did I pull too hard?” Adora mumbles then, dazed and barely able to catch her breath.

“It’s okay, Adora, you can pull my hair as hard as you want.” Catra murmurs with a smirk, blowing on her clit for a moment before pressing one more long, wet kiss to it. She moves to reposition herself then, slowly lifting up and pressing wet, teasing kisses along Adora’s abdomen. When she reaches her chest, she takes a nipple between her lips and sucks, making sure the other doesn’t feel neglected and pinching with her hand before she finally steadies herself and pulls back, smiling at Adora. 

“Won’t you get my birthday present for me, Adora?” Catra says, glancing to the bedside table, knowing full well what’s inside one of the drawers. 

Without so much as a second spared, Adora reaches over, fumbling with the drawer for a split second before almost ripping it open and pulling out a sizable appendage, a gift she had made especially for Catra. She takes it out, along with the leather straps that go with it, and quickly turns back to face her, the glazed over look in her eyes back in full intensity. They hadn’t really tried it, not yet, but Catra was more than happy that tonight would be the first of, hopefully, many times she gets to use it.

“Good girl.” Catra purrs when she leans down to bite Adora’s neck, making sure to renew the mark she’d left there just last week. She bites into it softly, at first, just wringing the soft skin between her teeth and suckling, before she presses a kiss there, and a few smaller, wet ones along Adora’s neck, ending at her jaw. “Help me put it on.” 

Without much issue, Catra lifts up one leg while Adora pulls the strap around it, and much in the same way they do the other one. Within a minute, Catra straightens up, kneeling between Adora’s legs, with the addition safely secured and pleasantly tight against her own core. When she leans down again, repositioning herself and watching Adora take in the sight eagerly, with hungry, needy eyes, she brings her hands down to her abs, dragging her nails down them. It brings out the most delicious whine from Adora and Catra takes that moment to finally kiss her again, reveling in the fact that Adora kisses her back just as hard. 

With a kiss as distraction, Catra makes sure to slowly lower herself, feeling the shaft press against Adora slit. There’s a shudder that passes through her then, and Catra watches as Adora squirms, eager but nervous, beneath her. She takes a moment to slowly guide it through the wetness, gathering as much of it as she can and enjoying the slow, steady motion. It’s only when the tip presses against Adora’s clit that she feels the sudden, tight press of Adora’s nails at her back and sees her head fall back, mouth open in pleasure. 

Catra wastes no more time, sure that the shaft is wet enough by this point and Adora is more than ready to finally take her. She moves a hand between them, adjusting for a moment longer until she feels the tip press against the tight entrance. Adora huffs but her eyes remain closed, her grip on Catra strong, so Catra presses further, watching, as inch by inch the shaft slips further inside. With each inch she gives a slow, gentle thrust, humming as Adora’s grip seems to tighten each time. 

“You’re doing so good, Adora.” Another slow, deliberate thrust, and Catra feels herself finally bottom out, shaft fully inside. She can feel the delicious tightness, the pressure that makes it almost impossible to pull back out, and really? She doesn’t want to, not at all. Not when Adora mewls and scratches at her back, soft little pleas slipping past her lips. “Tell me… What do you want, princess?” 

“You…” 

“Try again.” Catra breathes into her ear, pulling out almost fully and pushing back in, groaning at the delicious tightness that makes it hard to thrust in but so damned wonderful. “What.” Another thrust. “Do.” She slips out and waits. “You.” Another thrust, harder now, pulling out a loud whine from Adora. “Want?” She slips in again, dragging it out all slow and torturous, waiting, watching, before pulling out, all the way to the tip again. “Hmm, Adora?” She punctuates her name with a harsh thrust, deep but fast, pushing herself up and settling her hands on each side, staring down at her lover. 

When Adora opens her eyes, they’re a little teary and oh so very _needy_. Her voice cracks when the words finally slip past her lips. 

“Just… Take me.” 

Without so much as a second thought, Catra pulls back and thrusts again, this time without pausing once, setting a steady, but hurried rhythm. She cants her hips just a little more with each thrust, pulling whine after whine from Adora, grunting each time she bottoms out inside her. Unbothered by the noises, actually spurred on by them, Catra makes sure she rubs against Adora’s clit with each thrust, staring down at the space where their hips meet, completely enraptured by the sight of her shaft disappearing in the tantalizing wetness of Adora’s core. When she feels the pressure around the shaft tighten, the telltale signs of Adora’s climax approaching, she makes sure to make her thrusts as hard as possible, but she slows them down a torturous, agonizing drag.

“Catra, no! Faster!” 

Adora’s whine is so needy that Catra almost relents but she moves further up, never once stopping the now slow pumping of her hips, bracing herself with one hand on each side of Adora’s face, staring down at her. 

“Come on, princess… You can do better than that.” She growls, _actually growls_ , moving one hand from the covers, dragging a claw over Adora’s shoulder before settling her palm against her throat, fingers wrapping around it delicately. She braces herself fully with the other hand still planted firmly on the bed, angling her hips just enough to bring out yet another whine from Adora, this one somewhat muffled by the hand on her throat. She smirks when Adora opens her eyes, those pretty baby-blues all wide and teary, need all but seeping through them, her mouth hanging open and barely audible moans slipping past her kiss-swollen lips. Catra tilts her head, dazed momentarily, fingers slightly tightening around Adora’s throat. 

“You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat.”

It seems to be what almost tips Adora over the edge but Catra’s quick to slow her thrusts down to a complete stop, fully inside her, chest heaving and her loud, angry snarl filling the room. 

“No.” 

The word is a sharp, cold contrast to everything Catra’s given Adora so far but she makes sure to punctuate it with a harsh, almost punishing thrust of her hips, as she moves her hand away from Adora’s throat to brace herself against the covers. Adora's moan sounds more like a scream at this point, but Catra only thrusts one more time, dragging the shaft out fully and pushing back inside with a roll of her hips. 

“Beg for me, Adora.” She growls, her voice harsh and commanding, smirk forming immediately after Adora mewls when Catra rolls her hips once more. “Beg.” 

Without hesitation, Adora throws her arms up, hands meeting at the back of Catra’s neck, digging into her scalp as she grabs as much of her hair as she can.

“Please.. Catra… Make me cum…” 

Her voice is need personified, urgent and full of desire, everything Catra needs to pull out and thrust, redoubling her efforts as Adora drags her down on top of her. 

They move like one after that, all push and pull, with Catra’s thrusts deep and primal, even harder than before when Adora brings her legs around her waist, bringing her as close as possible, moaning out with each thrust, each rub of Catra’s skin against her already swollen, used clit. 

It feels taut, all the pressure just waiting to burst, waiting to spill over like a glass too full and then - Adora screams out. Catra thrusts deeper than she has and seizes, shudders taking over both of them, as if they were frozen in time and their pleasure is just mixing and moving, from one muscle to another, through their blood, settling deep at the bottom of their bellies with a pleasant, tingling sensation.

For the longest time, they’re both quiet, just breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths, trying to calm their racing hearts, taking each other in. Adora’s grip on Catra’s hair loosens, turning instead into soft scratches that, soon enough, bring about a rumble of soft purrs out of Catra, all warm and pleasant and tender. After a few minutes of soft, purry rumbles, Catra tilts her head to press her nose to Adora’s neck, nuzzling into it and licking over the very prominent bruise she’d left there not too long ago.

“You didn’t hurt me.” Adora murmurs, softly, fingers still running little scratchy rubs over the back of Catra’s head. She can feel Catra’s pout against her neck and she chuckles, making sure to scratch behind her ear, where she knows Catra loves it. 

“I wasn’t gonna ask.” 

“Sure you weren’t.” 

They’re quiet for a few minutes, nothing but the occasionally soft swoosh of Catra’s tail as she moves it from one side to the other, and the tender, barely audible rumbles of her purrs.

“You promise?” Catra murmurs then, lifting her head to finally meet Adora’s eyes. 

There’s a look of promise in those baby-blues, coupled with pure adoration and nothing but unadulterated, unending love. 

“I promise.” 

That’s enough for Catra and she lets her head fall back to Adora’s shoulder, nose pressing against her jaw and lips resting against the bruise on her neck. She kisses it, tender and careful, before finally allowing herself to rest fully atop of Adora. The soft, steady beating of Adora’s heart lulls her to a restful state, and her purrs fade out into soft, shallow breaths, until both of them are asleep.

Warm and soft. 

Together.

******************************


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been months since they've saved the universe, and catra still hates mornings. well... more or less.

Waking up has never been Catra’s favorite thing to do. She’s a night-owl, and mornings were made to be spent in bed. Especially when her girlfriend is sleeping right next to her, all warm and soft and comfortable, the best pillow Catra could ever have asked for. 

Much to her dismay, however, the morning has a different idea, and the mean, early rays of sunshine pushing through the open windows remind Catra that they’d absolutely forgotten to pull the drapes the night before. And of course the sun would have a way of disturbing her peaceful state, with a ray or two shining right on her face. 

She sleepily grumbles and drags herself out of bed, tracing her fingers over Adora’s leg when sleepy mumbles ensue the moment she slips out of bed. It tugs on Catra’s heartstrings, really, how even in her sleep Adora always reaches for her when she’s not there, searches, murmurs and asks for her in such subtle, soft ways. She stares at her a moment longer, the smallest of smiles gracing her lips before the early morning chill makes her shiver and reminds her that she was on a mission. 

Making quick work of closing the thick, dark purple drapes -  _ does everything in this castle have to be a variation of pink or purple? _ \- Catra hurries back to bed, skipping over a pile of clothing discarded the night before. She slips back under the covers, covering only her midriff and immediately pressing herself close to Adora, head falling back to her shoulder, lips pressing against her neck, nose nuzzled against a bruise she’d left there a few days ago. 

It’s almost twenty minutes later that Catra huffs, resigned and somewhat annoyed. 

Try as she may, sleep just won’t return to her and she finds herself wandering to places she really doesn’t wanna go to. Her mind seems to focus on the things she really doesn’t want to think about and soon enough, she’s remembering the coldness of Horde Prime’s ship, the long, imposing hallways, the icy cold pool of green and the pain of electricity coursing through her whole body. She immediately stiffens, hand flying to her neck, where the chip had been, now removed, but the metal still remains. The foreign body a grim reminder of what had transpired months ago. She follows the small metal edges until her fingers meet the smooth leather fabric of the collar now wrapped around her neck, and it’s almost as if on cue that her body relaxes, and a feeling of comfort washes over her. 

She’d never imagined herself wearing anything like it. Always thought it was something… foreign, odd, something intrusive and almost demeaning, something that someone like her would never put on herself. But she never really allowed herself to indulge in the thought that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , letting go of control for once wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Being so close to someone, so sure of someone’s love, so safe to let someone do that one thing she’d always hoped for. 

Own her, completely.

Without a doubt.

At first, Catra feared the idea more than anything, really, because letting go of control was never something she could afford, and it took some time getting used to. Adora, being herself, didn’t push once, and spent numerous nights just talking to Catra about it, the idea, the meaning behind it that it might carry. Eventually, with a lot of soft discussions and  _ many _ reassurances, Catra found herself to be curious, more than anything else. 

The night she decided she’d finally try it was a night she thinks she’ll have a hard time forgetting, with how safe and treasured Adora made her feel. She still does, but watching her move about the room with patience and bubbling excitement and, above all, with Catra’s comfort in mind, listening to her speak in that gentle, soothing voice… It became almost ethereal when Adora finally brought the collar to her, placed it around her neck with such tenderness Catra didn’t really know was possible, and secured it at the back, all the while peppering Catra’s face with slow kisses and murmuring reassurances.

Before, Catra wouldn’t even entertain the thought of it but now? Now it was a soothing, comforting reminder around her neck, a token of her trust in Adora, a way for her to finally give in and have everything she’d always wanted. 

Lost in her thoughts, Catra almost misses Adora’s pre-awake twitches, the way her legs seems to start waking up first, and then her arms that immediately reach for Catra, before she scrunches up her nose and slowly opens her eyes. Catra looks up, a soft purr rumbling through her chest when their eyes finally meet.

“Mmmoornin’.” Adora mumbles, mouth heavy with sleep. 

It brings out a soft chuckle out of Catra, before she presses herself closer, nuzzling Adora’s neck. She licks the spot and blows on it, grinning when Adora’s skin immediately stands on end. 

_ Always a sensitive spot. _

“Someone’s a tease this morning.” 

The purring continues and Catra moves, slow at first but deft in her movements, stretching out a leg before pushing it over Adora’s waist and bringing herself upright. She straddles her, smug and so proud about it when Adora’s eyes widen in response. 

“Good morning, Adora.” 

A smile greets her words and Adora’s hands settle on her legs, gentle fingers digging into her thighs slightly. It’s a suspenseful feeling, but most things between them always have been, a  _ push and pull _ they only have with one another. It’s only when Adora’s hands move further up her legs that Catra feels the moment tip into different, but very familiar territory.

The morning haze slowly dissipates, replaced with tender, fleeting fingertips teasing over Catra’s lower belly, scratching through the small, soft tufts of fur there. One hand settles firmly on her thigh, a strong but reassuring hold, and the other simply teases, barely-there little touches that make the hair at the back of her neck stand on end. She can’t help but purr louder, eyes falling shut at the tender purpose in Adora’s touch. 

She feels Adora shift, hands slipping to her waist as she pulls herself upright, the sight of her muscles clenching a view Catra will never tire of. Before she can react, Adora’s right there, sitting up and sliding her hands around Catra’s waist, smirking when they settle on her rear, firm but gentle. She squeezes, tugging Catra ever closer, until there’s merely an inch of space between them and they can feel their breaths mingle. 

“Good morning, kitten.” 

It’s not the way Adora says it, with a teasing lilt in her voice and a smirk on her lips, but the words themselves, the nickname, that send a deep shiver straight down Catra’s spine. She grinds her hips down involuntarily, groaning when Adora immediately nudges her to tilt her head so she can latch onto her neck with ease. It’s not a rough kiss, but it’s not soft either, a delicious mixture of tongue and teeth, tugging and sucking. Coupled with Adora’s squeezing hands, it has Catra grinding down against her, groaning and purring in pleasure. It’s not what she needs, not nearly, but god is it a good start.

But Adora knows her too well, so she slides one hand to the back of her neck, fingers carding through her hair as she grabs the base of it and tugs, tilting Catra’s head to the side and attacking another spot on her neck, this one a little closer to her collarbone. She bites into it this time, sucking and tugging a little rougher, only satisfied when there’s a beautiful red mess left in the wake of her lips and teeth. She rubs her fingertips across Catra’s head, where she’d tugged, before moving her hand to scratch behind her ear, once, twice, bringing her hand to the front and grabbing the small metal ring at the front of Catra’s collar, tugging so their eyes meet once more.

“A gorgeous morning, indeed.” Adora murmurs, leaning up and taking Catra’s lips between her own, kissing her softly. It doesn’t last though, because she pulls back again, eyes glazed over with want and her voice slightly deeper when she speaks again, taking in Catra’s needy little whine that slips out when she pulls away. “Something you want, kitten?” 

Catra nods, shy and small, such an opposite from mere minutes ago, biting her lip and glancing off to the side. In a way, she doesn’t feel like herself when she’s like this but in a much deeper way, she feels more herself than she has in a long time. It feels good, soothing. Liberating.

“You know we use words here.” 

Catra whines again, a quiet little noise slipping past her lips, until Adora tugs on the collar once more, bringing their lips together and kissing her, much deeper this time. Her tongue pushes past Catra’s lips, she doesn’t ask permission when she’s taken charge, and she makes sure to explore, all filthy and deep. Catra kisses her back eagerly, tongue pressing against Adora’s with hunger, reminding her of a familiar, enticing taste that she loves so much and can’t ever really get enough of. But again, Adora cuts it short, pulling back abruptly and staring up at Catra, finger wrapped around the collar now. 

“Use your words, kitten.” She says, a little hoarse. “Is there something you want?” 

Catra’s immediate reaction is to nod again, words slowly becoming too much, but she manages to focus, long enough to give Adora an answer.

“I want you to fuck me.” She half-whines, half-moans out the words, hands coming to rest on Adora’s thighs, nails digging into the bare skin. “Please?” 

That infuriating, insanely attractive smirk is back on Adora’s lips the moment she hears those words.

“That’s a good little kitten.” 

Catra offers a small nod in response, immediately rewarded by another kiss, deep and slow, as Adora’s hands move down to her waist and she squeezes, hard, biting on Catra’s lip and tugging as she pulls back. 

“Let me take care of you.” 

All Catra can do is moan out when Adora slips one hand between them, pushing aside the fabric of Catra’s briefs and immediately finding wetness and heat. She wastes no time, fingers slipping between soaked folds, gathering the wetness, before she pushes two past the tight entrance, just a teasing little push, just barely enough to feel the way Catra squeezes around them. She smirks and latches onto Catra’s neck, sliding out and immediately moving to her clit, rubbing, circling and pinching the little nub each time she bites into Catra’s neck, eliciting little moans. Catra can’t help herself and she grinds against Adora’s touch, arms moving up to wrap around her neck as she leans into her fully.

“That’s right kitten, move those hips for me.”

The praise only spurs Catra on and she grinds down harder, moaning out louder as Adora slips inside again, two fingers expertly curling when she’s fully inside. Catra squeezes around her fingers, muscles so tight that Adora can barely move. She readjusts until her palm presses tight against Catra’s clit and she feels Catra bite into her neck. 

“M-more…” Catra mumbles out between moans, each one closer to the other as Adora picks up a steady pace. “Please, I need-”

“I know, kitten.”

Adora kisses her again but this time, it’s very different. She feels warm all of a sudden, so much warmer than she did mere seconds ago, and all of a sudden Adora’s fingers feel bigger inside her, her arm tighter and … stronger around her. Bright light shines out from Adora’s chest and her eyes are alight when she pulls back, smirking. 

“For the honor.. Of Grayskull.” Adora murmurs, her voice deeper, huskier, her features changing somewhat. But still, it’s only her.

Catra screams out when Adora slips out and pinches her clit before pushing three fingers inside her, stretching her, a painful but  _ god such a good feeling _ spreading through her at the fullness. 

“Come on kitten. Ride my fingers.” 

Immediately obeying, Catra pushes herself up a little, only to slide back down on She-Ra’s fingers, groaning out at the stretch and only allowing herself a second to adjust before doing the same, again. And again. And again. She sets a steady pace, one almost hindered by She-Ra’s knowing fingers, the way they curl so expertly, the way she presses them against every sensitive spot. She almost collapses against her when She-Ra’s palm presses against her clit, a hard and merciless grind each time Catra comes back down. 

The arm at her back slips into her hair, pulling roughly and tilting her head back, a scream falling past her lips at a particularly strong thrust of She-Ra’s fingers inside her. She’s so close that, when She-Ra shifts her hand just slightly, fingers hitting at a different angle, she cums, hard and rough, spasming around her fingers and screaming out in pleasure, almost collapsing back if not for She-Ra’s strong arm immediately wrapping around her waist and bringing her close. The thrusting of her fingers doesn’t stop, it only grows in intensity, and Catra finds herself spiraling to another climax faster than she ever had.

“Come on, I know you can give me more than just one.”

Catra nods, almost delirious with pleasure, as she lets it take over, falling forward and wrapping her arms tight around She-Ra, rolling her hips and grinding against her hand. She feels the climax building, feels the tightness in her lower belly, the way her muscles contract and squeeze and god, it’s so deliciously tight and just the right amount of painful and she spirals into it without even realizing, until she’s halfway through cumming and She-Ra murmuring reassurances into her ear. 

“That’s a good little kitten.” Her thrusts begin to slow, but she still curls her fingers, pulling out a few more spasms of pleasure from Catra. “My good kitten.” When her thrusts finally come to a stop, Catra misses it, for a moment, but She-Ra doesn’t pull out and Catra appreciates is, deeply. “You took me so well.”

There’s a few moments of silence that follow, nothing but heavy breathing filling the room, before Catra feels the fingers inside her change size once more and the body underneath hers feels a fair bit smaller again. A gentle hand slips into her hair, blunt nails dragging against her scalp, eliciting a rumble of soft purrs from her, while Adora slowly pulls out, immediately wrapping her arm around Catra’s waist and bringing her as close to herself as she can, leaning back and falling against the pillow, bringing Catra with her.

“You’re gorgeous, you know?” 

Usually, Catra would find something snarky to say back to that, something about Adora being a giant sap, or even something smooth that she could turn around and make Adora flustered. Right now, though, she’s content to simply tilt her head and nuzzle against Adora’s neck, purring with her lips pressed to the soft skin.

They’re quiet, for a while after, and at some point Catra thinks Adora may have even fallen back asleep. It is still early and it was her fidgeting that woke her girlfriend up. But Adora readjusts slightly, moving her hand to scratch behind Catra’s ear while rubbing little tender circles at the small of her back with the other.

“Thank you.” Catra murmurs, voice slightly muffled and a little coarse. 

Adora hums, tilting her head to press a slow kiss to Catra’s hair. It’s tender, in every sense of the word. Catra loves it.

“Always.”

It’s not smug or cocky, doesn’t even sound too confident because - that’s not really Adora. No, the word comes out soft. Tender and comforting, and it almost feels like it wraps itself around Catra’s heart.

It makes her feel loved and cared for, in more than one way. And all of them still amaze her, even if it’s something Adora’s been giving her ever since things have finally started being right again.

It’s almost as if that little, short word is Catra’s own personal shield, a little protective cushion around her heart that makes her feel all the things she’s been craving for so long.

Love and affection.

Adoration, reassurance. 

Safety. 

Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and remember, my gays, aftercare is important!  
> hit me up on twitter/tumblr @kittymannequin :)


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just had some ideas (thanks to val I'M LOOKING AT YOU U BIG GAY) and i had to put them down

They’d talked about this a lot. They’ve discussed it, agreed then disagreed then agreed again, and talked some more. Then they got a little lost in kisses and touches and sweet little sounds that filled the room and in early morning hours, they’d come to an agreement.

They’ll try this and if it feels good, they’ll see how it plays out. If not, there’s always that one word that’s an immediate exit and maybe they’d revisit it again, maybe not. 

Either way, Adora and Catra had spent several weeks talking about this and yet, Catra found herself to be more nervous than ever. Talking about it was one thing and yes, they’ve been experimenting and it’s always been nothing short of amazing but - it’s one thing to talk about it and a whole other to actually do it. 

Still, she found herself waiting in their room, patient and eager. 

She readjusts herself, running a hand through her hair - it had gotten longer now, to the point that having Adora run her fingers through and grab it felt better than most things - wringing her lip between her teeth nervously. The room feels stifling and far too quiet for her taste, but soon enough the sound of the lock pulls her out of her thoughts and she straightens up, legs folded underneath herself, knees pressed against the floor. When the doors open, she brings her hands to rest atop her thighs and tilts her head up, eyes meeting Adora’s when she walks in and closes the door behind her.

For a moment, they only stare at each other in silence, the moment seemingly going on forever, until Adora turns around, a little rushed, and locks the door, before turning around again. Catra’s eyes immediately fall to the item in her hands, the leather leash a stark reminder of what they’d agreed upon. 

Watching Adora is like foreplay on its own. She’s trying so hard to stay calm but Catra knows her far too well, knows the telltale signs that tell her just how nervous - and eager - Adora truly is.

The silence stretches on as Adora takes a couple steps forward and sets the leash on a chair to the side, slipping out of her jacket and throwing it over the back of the chair swiftly. She’s quick to take off the rest of her clothes, eyes never meeting Catra’s, until she’s left in nothing but her underwear and Catra has to swallow to be able to breathe at the sight of her, the taut muscles, her lean form. Adora doesn’t waste her time though, quickly grabbing the leash again and finally meeting Catra’s eyes again.

“Hello, kitten.” 

Catra feels those words in her very core. It’s like an explosion of electricity that starts at the small of her back and runs all the way up before spreading through her chest and finally, settling somewhere in her lower belly. A buzz of excitement that fills her with need and almost makes her squirm in her spot, when she feels a little wetness already form between her legs. The things Adora does to her…

“Have you been good for me?” Adora murmurs, taking the remaining steps and stopping just in front of her, staring down with the intensity of the noon sun shining down upon Etheria. 

Catra watches her then nods, biting her lip and looking at her again. 

Adora reaches towards her, nothing but love shining in her eyes, and her fingers gently brush against Catra’s cheek before she cups it, softly, rubbing a thumb over her cheek. “My good little kitten.” It comes out in a voice sweeter than honey.

Catra leans into her touch, indulgent and needy, eyes falling shut at the familiar scent and the softness she knows so well. It’s moments like these that remind Catra of just how tender and gentle Adora can be - no, how tender and gentle Adora  _ is _ with her.

She doesn’t have long to enjoy the tenderness because Adora hums and rubs her thumb over her lip, the softness being replaced by a teasing touch once more. She drags a finger over Catra’s jaw, down her throat, until it touches the familiar leather of Catra’s collar. She leans down, bringing her other hand to it, and connects the leash with it, hooking it around the small metal ring that rests at the front of Catra’s collar. 

When she pulls back up she tugs, just barely, heat rising up her chest when Catra lets out a quiet little gasp and looks up to her, eyes half-lidded and pleading. 

“Come here.” Adora murmurs, tugging on the leash until Catra stands up to face her, nothing but a few inches between them. “Good.” She adds and leans in, kissing her with a deep, intense passion, licking into her mouth as she moves her free hand to the back of Catra’s head, grabs a fistfull of her hair and tugs, ending the kiss far too soon for Catra’s liking and smiling when Catra pouts at her. 

When she lets go of Catra’s hair, Adora sidesteps around her, tugging the collar and standing in front of her bed. “On all fours, kitten.” 

It’s not a plea anymore, not even a statement. It’s a command, if Catra’s ever heard one, and  _ fuck _ does it make her feverish with need. There’s something about Adora when she’s like this, something primal and deep, that pushes all of Catra’s buttons. 

Catra turns around quickly, almost rushing to get on the bed, obedient as ever. She meets Adora’s eyes when she finally climbs on and there’s a look that she knows well, a look that tells her Adora needs something from her, some sort of reassurance that this is still okay, that Catra really wants this. So she makes sure to show her just how eager she is and she slips out of her briefs before settling on all fours, throwing them on the side and turning to look at Adora again. 

“Like this?” She asks, her voice throaty, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. 

That’s all the reassurance Adora needs.

“Perfect.”

There’s a short tug that follows after the word and Catra turns away from her, settling more comfortably with her hands and knees pressed down onto the covers. She can hear a little shuffling behind her but knows if she ventures a look, Adora will certainly make sure to punish her for it. The thought alone makes her even more eager but before she has a chance to, she feels the bed dip and Adora’s warm hand settles at the small of her back.

She traces it over Catra’s spine, gentle fingers pressing only barely against the skin, before she brings it back down and curves it around the swell of Catra’s backside, grabbing a handful and squeezing. There’s a low noise that follows, one of approval, before she drags her nails over where she squeezed, eliciting a shudder from Catra. When she feels her push against her hand, a petulant, needy little move that breaks the perfect streak of patience, Adora tugs on the leash, making Catra look at her over her shoulder.

“You’re gorgeous, kitten. Let me look at you a little longer.” 

Adora’s voice is so commanding that Catra barely has enough sense not to moan out at her words. She can’t stop the growing wetness between her legs though and she knows Adora’s all too aware of it, judging from another approving hum that comes from behind her. She wants to plead, wants to ask her to hurry, wants to see how far she can go with this, but Adora’s too enthralled, slipping a finger between her legs and dipping inside the warm, slippery wetness that greets her.

“So ready for me, aren’t you…?” Her voice is a little hoarse but there’s still a note of command to it, and Catra almost falls to her elbows when Adora’s fingers slide through and press against her clit. “Look at you, so wet… You really need me, don’t you, kitten?” She makes sure to emphasize her words with another press against Catra’s clit, rubbing around it in slow, circular motions, before sliding her fingers back through the wetness and settling her hand on Catra’s backside again. “Are you ready for me?” 

Catra can’t manage more than a needy little ‘ _ yes, please’ _ , half-whisper and half-moan, looking over her shoulder. Next thing she knows, there’s a flash of light, not as bright as she’s used to, and Adora’s quiet voice murmuring the familiar summoning words. This time, however, it’s a little different.

There’s no She-Ra that appears behind her, no warrior with Adora’s eyes and that cocky smirk that unravels her. What she sees is still just Adora,  _ her Adora,  _ but the way her eyes widen when she looks down between her legs is enough to tell Catra that something’s definitely changed. When Adora rolls her hips not a moment later, Catra knows exactly what. 

It’s a whole other feeling, being She-Ra and giving herself a little extra sway, an appendage that drives Catra crazy when they’re really getting into it. But like this, as herself, Adora’s never experienced it and it’s… Definitely something. She can’t help but marvel at the sight of it, the way it fits her form, the size, the way she feels it twitch when she remembers where she is and what they’re up to. She feels it swell slightly more in size when her eyes shift back to Catra again, to the wetness now dripping down her thigh, the way she’s slowly swaying her hips and trying to get closer. It’s enticing and downright painful, how much she wants to just… Slip inside and take her in one swift, deep motion. But judging by the size, Adora knows she’ll have to take it slow. 

And slow she does take it, one hand lightly tugging on the leash until Catra tilts her head to look back at her, the other squeezes her backside again. “Spread your legs a little wider for me, baby.” When Catra obliges not a second later, Adora smiles at her, moving closer. “That’s a good kitten.” 

She moves her hand to Catra’s waist, the other holding the leash tight but with enough room for Catra to let her head drop down when Adora rolls her hips forward, the tip of the shaft slowly pushing between Catra’s legs, wetness immediately coating it. She rubs it between the folds slowly, just barely restraining herself from readjusting and pressing inside her, but thoroughly enjoying the quiet little moans coming from Catra. She can feel the heat against the shaft, the slick wetness, how easily she spreads her and presses against her clit with the tip and the shudder from Catra that follows. 

It takes another long drag of the shaft through wet heat for Adora to finally reach that point where all she wants is to just be inside her. It’s unbearable, the need pulsing at the back of her neck, urging her to grip Catra’s waist and pull back, tongue peeking out to wet her lip as she spends a second or two to marvel at the sight. Then she presses the tip against the tight entrance, slipping inside without much resistance. She groans at the unexpected feeling, the tightness that grips her and all but pulls her in as she slips another couple inches further. Catra moans out, head tilted back, and Adora tugs on the leash, pushing and rolling her hips until she bottoms out inside her. 

“Fuck, kitten… You feel so good..” The words slip past her lips without her even realizing she’s saying them. Catra squeezes around the shaft and Adora groans, thrusting forward even if she’s already fully inside her, tugging the leash back and making her moan out again. “You like that, baby?” She tugs again, another moan filling the space between them, another tight squeeze following immediately after. 

Adora pulls back a little and thrusts again, slow and torturous, drawing out a few heavy gasps from Catra, before pulling back until only the tip is inside her and thrusting again, tilting her hips to hit a different spot this time. It seems to work perfectly as Catra cries out, dropping to her elbows, head falling down. Adora moves her hand, splaying it across her back, nails dragging over her skin, angry red marks left in her wake. She repeats the slow thrust, dragging it out until Catra cries out again, before she starts a slow pace, a push and pull, every few thrusts tugging on the leash and making Catra cry out in pleasure.

It’s the most gorgeous sight, really, to see Catra so taken over by pleasure, head hanging low between her shoulders, her back a beautiful canvas for Adora to paint on. The way she squeezes around the shaft is intoxicating, and Adora find it almost hard to pull back each time, but then she pushes back inside and  _ fuck _ does it feel good to feel all that  _ tight, tight heat _ .

“You…” Adora starts, struggling to form words as Catra squeezes around the shaft, urging her to thrust harder. “You feel so good wrapped around me..” 

She’d expected to feel a little, not nearly as much as she feels when she uses the shaft as She-Ra, but this is a whole other level. She can feel each and every squeeze, the trembling of Catra’s body underneath hers, the way Catra shudders every time she rolls her hips a certain way and hits that one spot. It’s thrilling and Adora thinks it’ll be hard not to get addicted to these feelings.

When Catra begins pushing back to meet her thrusts, Adora picks up the pace even more, pulling on the leash until it’s taut and Catra arches her back in the most delightful way. Adora wastes no time and leans over her, free hand slipping underneath and grabbing a breast, squeezing it roughly and grunting with each thrust. When she takes a perked nipple between her fingers and tugs on it, Catra screams out, such a delicious noise that fills Adora’s ears and spurs her on. She thrusts harder, almost slamming against into her with each push of her hips, nails dragging down Catra’s torso before she settles her hand on her hip again, holding it tight for leverage as she drives into her at an almost brutal pace. 

“Squeeze tight for me, kitten.” Adora growls out with a particularly harsh thrust, the hand on Catra’s waist gripping tight, the other dropping to the back of her neck. Adora pushes her down, watching her arms splayed above her, grunting as she slams into Catra, dragging out a series of guttural, half-muffled moans with Catra’s face pressed against the covers. Her thrusts are carnal at this point, Adora drives into her with all her strength, groaning out when she feels the muscles around the shaft squeeze and clench harder than ever before, to the point where she almost cannot move anymore. It tips her over into her own climax and she groans out, Catra’s and her shudders all becoming one big mess of heat and wetness.

Silence fills the room again, nothing but an errant gasp here and a grunt there. Adora finds it near impossible to move, body limp and tired, and in all honesty? Being like this, the shaft still deep inside Catra, whose heavy breaths have turned into soft, rumbly purrs, and nothing but the heat of their bodies pressed together to warm them - it’s sublime. 

She goes to move, trying to readjust so her whole weight isn’t pressing on Catra, but a quiet little grumble stops her in her movements.

“Stay..” Catra murmurs, voice somewhat coarse. “Stay inside, just a little more..” 

Adora hums, only shifting enough to press her lips to the back of Catra’s neck, just below her collar, tender kisses following the line down her spine. She doesn’t move, not yet, but she brings an arm around Catra, rubbing soft little circles over her tummy, lips curling in a smile as she rests against her skin. 

“Of course.” Adora murmurs, humming when Catra’s purrs pick up again, reverberating against her chest as she holds her close. 

They stay like this for a while longer, Adora’s arm wrapped tight around Catra, the sound of her purring filling the silence of the room. It isn’t until Catra shifts a little, grunting, that Adora lifts her head, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“I’ll move slowly.” She murmurs, pressing another kiss to Catra’s shoulder.

Catra hums in turn, fingers pulling at the covers as she grips them a little tighter when Adora begins to move. It’s not painful, not exactly, but the little bit of discomfort that comes with it is immediately swept away with Adora’s loving, tender kisses pressed over her shoulders, down her back and over her hip when Adora slowly helps her to turn around. She doesn’t stop there, pressing brief, delicate light kisses over her abdomen and up to her chest, nuzzling against Catra’s neck before she pulls herself up to look at her.

“Hey, gorgeous.” 

Catra frowns but can’t stop the smirk that escapes her. “You’re such a sap.” 

“You love me.” Adora says, smile wide and so full of love. 

“I do.” There’s more than just truth in Catra’s words, and they both know it. There’s conviction, a deep, strong connection, an understanding that they share on a more profound level. She smiles then, bringing her arms up to wrap around Adora’s neck, bringing her in for a slow, tender kiss. 

“I love you too.” Adora hums right before their lips meet, smiling into the kiss. She pulls back after a while, breathing a little heavier, but eyes focused and with a tender look in them. “Let me clean you up.” She murmurs, shifting and reaching for a cloth on the bedside table. “I’ll be right back.” 

Catra hums, watching her disappear in the adjacent bathroom before her eyes close, bliss and exhaustion melting into one. She finds her mind wandering to everything that had happened just minutes ago, how each tug on the leash had made her heart beat faster, how exhilarating it was to be controlled in such a way by Adora, how much she was willing to give her. At this point, Catra was sure she’d give everything to Adora and she knew she’d get everything in return.

Her breathing evens out and purrs take over again, until she feels the bed dip again and the soft touch of Adora’s hand on her thigh, tender and rubbing soft little circles. She squirms at the wet cloth when Adora presses it between her legs, cleaning the wetness with a tender touch, but it actually feels really good. It’s soft and gentle. Caring. 

It doesn’t take long and when she’s done, Adora hurries to the bathroom, rushing back within a minute to settle down next to Catra. She helps her move enough to pull the covers they’d been lying on, and brings them up to their waist, settling beside her. Catra curls into her, one leg thrown over Adora’s own, arm wrapped around her waist and nose pressed against her chest. 

Adora thinks she can almost feel Catra’s purrs echoing against her heart. 

She doesn’t want it to ever stop.

****************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?  
> \---  
> toss a prompt to your kitty, o' valley of readers! @kittymannequin on twitter/tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on tumblr, come say hi!  
> \--  
> throw a prompt to your kitty, o' valley of readers


End file.
